Starting Over
by WonderCupcakess
Summary: After his life was turned upside down by his own doing, Dan tries to move on with his life... Not without the unwanted help of Lucifer, of course. Romance, action, and hilarity ensue.


Detective... Former Detective Dan Espinoza was up to his eyeballs in paperwork. Ever since he took the fall for the Malcom Graham fiasco, he had been 'graciously' given every piece of paper that blew through the halls of the station; even having to do all of the rookies' grunt work.

He looked at the time on his phone and groaned softly. It was only 8:30 in the morning and he still had 24 hours to go. He rubbed his eyes and then sighed once more; if he had to write one more line, he was going to lose it. "I need a coffee." He said to no one in particular as he dropped his pen on the stack of papers that littered his desk.

Dan stood and stretched his six-foot frame before walking to the break room in search of his precious beverage. He spotted the still more than halfway full coffee pot sitting on the counter. Opening the cabinet, he found a paper cup and filled it. Taking a sip, a grimace of disgust came over his face. "Who the hell leaves cold coffee in the pot? Pour it out." He ranted to no one as he emptied the offensive liquid down the sink drain.

Still a little upset about the lack of coffee in his system and a bit distracted by it, Dan rounded the corner and bumped into a very solid person. "Oh... My bad. I didn't mean to-" "Oh, it's quite alright, Daniel. Funnily enough, I was looking for you." Came the voice of none other than Lucifer Morningstar, the very bane of Dan's existence. Dan wasn't ready for this; not this early and not without his coffee.

"You. Were looking for Me?" Dan asked almost incredulously as Lucifer nodded. "Well, of course. The Detective is off today and she's spending time with the... little creature. I thought I would come and see anyone needed my help... scumbags never sleep." the British man said, making Dan roll his eyes. "The only thing I need help with is coffee... Which I'm going to get... by myself." He said, seeing the almost smile on the nightclub owner's face. He turned and walked from Lucifer, a small part of him happy to not be followed... for now, anyway.

Dan made it back to his desk and grabbed his wallet and phone before he heard Lucifer coming down the hall. He scrambled to find his keys, searching the drawers and the top of his desk but he couldn't find them! They had just been sitting there not even 10 minutes ago! Where could they have gone that quickly?! "Are you looking for these?" Lucifer asked, walking over to a still scrambling Dan while twirling the missing keys around his finger. "Looking for these?" He asked mischievously. Dan heaved a soft and annoyed sigh.

"Why do you have my keys?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice as he made a grab for the softly jingling keys. Lucifer quickly snatched the keys out of Dan's reach and smiled. "I want to join you for coffee." He replied simply, eliciting a soft growl from the former detective turned desk jockey. He made another attempt to grab the keys that dangled in his face and quickly snatched away again. "I'll walk." Dan grumbled, turning on heel and striding up the stairs and to the exit.

Once he was on the streets, Dan shoved his hand in his pocket and began his trek to the nearest Dunkin' Donuts; which was two blocks away. 8 and half minutes later, he was standing in line to get his large dark roast with 4 cream and 5 sugars that he needed almost desperately now; especially after dealing with- "Daniel!" rang Lucifer's voice somewhere behind him. "Damnit..." Dan groaned softly. 'I just wanted some peace, quiet and coffee. Was that too much to ask?' He thought bitterly.

"Next please!" Came the sweet sounds of the cashier's voice, seeming to answer his bitter thoughts. 'Thank the Lord.' He thought, walking up to the counter as he heard Lucifer excusing himself as he moved through the clearly disgruntled customers in line. "What can I get for you?" The blonde young lady asked, the smile on her face the same, tired one Dan wore a lot recently. "Large dark roast, 4 cream and 5 sugars please." he ordered. Once his receipt was in hand, he quickly moved out of the way.

Dan looked up at the menu screens, trying to avoid Lucifer, who like magic, was at his side. "Check her out..." he said, smiling mischievously as he looked at the bent over young woman. She stood up and finished Dan's coffee before returning to the counter. "Dark roast, 4 cream, 5 sugars?" She asked. Dan raised his hand to get her attention. "Here ya go and a blueberry muffin." She said, smiling slightly as she handed him the cup and muffin.

He said his gracious albeit confused thanks and left the shop. A few moments later, Lucifer walked out; a cake eating grin on his face. "You'll pleased to know that our little barista wants you badly." He said, waving a napkin in Dan's face as the pair briskly walked the streets back to the station. Dan stopped and looked at Lucifer. "What...What are you even talking about?" He asked, blue eyes narrowed slightly.

Lucifer gleefully smiled, handing Dan the napkin with a phone number written neatly on it. "She gave you a free muffin, Daniel. Put two and two together already...Really... Do I have to spell it out for you?" the Brit asked, some of his glee gone. Dan snatched the napkin and looked at him. "What do you get out of meddling in people's lives?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice as started to walk again; his stride a bit wider this time.

I m just trying to help you. You re clearly still hung up on the Detective and I m going to help you to get over her By getting under sweet, pathetically-pining-for-you Belinda? Ugh That s a tragic name for a beautiful young woman Lucifer said, easily keeping stride with Dan. Listen Morningstar, I don t need your help and I m not hung up on Chloe. The detective growled, a vein throbbing visibly. Then you won t mind that I told her that you would absolutely love to meet with her for dinner tonight, then? Dan locked his jaw, at an almost complete loss for words. I DO mind, actually. I have to work a double and I m not free tonight, Dan said, pulling the doors open to the station. I can take care of that, Daniel. Lucifer said proudly. No Absolutely not. No. Dan said adamantly as he descended the stairs to get back to his mountain of paperwork. Oh, but I can make it worth your while You haven t had a date in months and I m feeling unusually generous. So, here s what s going to happen. You re going to take Ms. Dunkin Donuts out to the beach for a walk and talk then bring her to Lux at say . 9:30 and I m going to cover you here. Okay? Okay. Here s your keys to car. Lucifer insisted, handing Dan the keys he had swiped earlier. Now, go get a bloody haircut and go find a nice suit. He said, all but pushing Dan up the stairs and out the front door of the station. Dan stood there, flabbergasted as he stared at his mouth-slightly-ajar reflection. He really did need a haircut 


End file.
